


你在想我吗

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 夏目给纺打电话问有没有想他
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691





	你在想我吗

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔术师夏目的设定

“那……我不在的时候……你会想我吗？”  
夏目接到当占卜师的工作去了邻镇，打电话问了纺关于家里植物和工作室实验进度的问题后，突然抛出这个问题。

“嗯？工作的时候会想到夏目君。”  
“想着夏目君平时是怎么做的，然后照着做。”  
“毕竟夏目君才是「魔法师」，我只是魔法师的机器人助手。”纺一板一眼地回答。

“欸。会想着我做啊。”魔法师故意曲解纺的意思，发出了一声轻笑。  
“就像上次切洋葱那样吗。”

“我现在切洋葱会带防护眼镜了。”  
“毕竟夏目君的……嗯。”  
“替代不了。”

意外被直球告白的魔法师自己脸红了，还好电话对面看不到。  
“那……要不要试试在电话里想着我做。”  
“可以听到我声音嘛。”夏目还是不肯放弃。  
“如果夏目君允许的话。”纺用平静的声音回答。

纺坐在椅子上，张开了大腿。  
“我现在按照夏目君的指示，腿架在扶手的两边。”纺闭上眼镜，试图忘记魔术师并不在场这件事。  
“倚在靠背上，露出了后穴。接下来该怎么做呢？”  
光是想象画面夏目已经激动不已，手向自己下半身探去。

“嗯……你喜欢痛觉吧。”  
“我允许你咬破手指。”  
电话对话传来吞咽的声音，大概是纺想到夏目上次咬破他的手指，模仿着吸吮了起来。  
听到声音的夏目忍不住咽下一口口水。

“手指放进后穴，自己玩弄吧。”  
“你的后穴有内置程序吧，可以用那个。”魔术师的嗓音因为情欲沙哑了起来。  
肠壁绞住手指，又放开，自顾自收缩、放松、吞下、吐出。

“嗯……疼。”  
“想到这是夏目君让我做的。”  
“就觉得好幸福。”虽然纺的声调没有变化，夏目总觉得听到了情欲的味道，自己身下的手的速度也加快了。  
最后，夏目在纺喃喃着“夏目君……”中达到了高潮。

“你可以高潮了，「纺哥哥」。”  
“我想你了，夏目君。”纺带着哭腔的声音传过来。


End file.
